Unfaithful Bride
by XlXJasminXlX
Summary: Bo's getting married to Dyson and Tamsin is in a drunken stupor and Dyson not knowing the situation invites Tamsin to the wedding. Will Tamsin go? Will Bo get married? Could Tamsin finally have the woman of her dreams or will it crash into a shit hole and leave Tamsin's heart broken in pieces.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N: I got inspired from some Jori fics and give some credit to Wellwishes for the inspiration for helping me and I decided to give you guys a little something while I write up the chapters for Guardian Angel and Repression.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LG**_

* * *

_**M, 4, V, T, C and H**_  
_**Might need to provide this number at the gate**_  
_**Steady pilot because I'm half afraid**_

Kenzi knocked on Tamsin's door half sad for her Valkyrie friend and half happy for her succubus best friend, but there wasn't muchs he could do Tamsin hadn't or really couldn't put in the effort to tell Bo how she felt. What was worse is that Dyson unknowingly invited her to the wedding and Kenzi knew what had happened between Tamsin and Bo when things got tough with Dyson and they would have the small breakups Tamsin was there to pick up the pieces. It was so bad to the point Tamsin had started to drink again and throne herself into a drunk stupor and it hurt Kenzi so badly to see her Lil T' like this. She had even told Bo clearly.

_"Bo!" Kenzi walked into the crack shack happy that she'd gotten her knew boots but before Bo answered she heard Tamsin scream "I'll always be here Bo! But I won't be your fucking toy!' Tamsin ran down the stairs and didn't even spare her a glance. Kenzi knew though that the Valkyrie was trying to keep from crying she wasn't one for tears and never let anyone see them. "Bo what happened?" She knew what happened because Kenzi had caught Bo and Tamsin in bed before after the Succubus and Wolf broke up for a little while._

_"I...," Bo couldn't finish it she thought that there wouldn't be strings attached nothing but she knew the Valkyrie had some kind of feelings for her. "you know."_

_Kenzi growled "Bo I love you and all but your hurting her you can;t keep fucking doing this! Don't you feel something for her? Obviously you do if you keep going back to her you know I won't let you do this to her anymore." she couldn't believe she was pulling out the card with Bo on this and she never thought she would have to do it "I want you to stay away from Tamsin you can't keep hurting her like this Bo and I won't let this get any farther than it already is." without a word from Bo she turned on her heel and followed Tamsin out to try and keep her from drinking herseld into a hole of agony._

Bo kept her word to Kenzi she stayed away from Tamsin but it didn't help at all "I'm not going Momz," Tamsin stated as she opened the door she wasn't dressed the Valkyrie's hair was in a mess, a bottle of Vodka in one hand, and the dress she was suppose to wear to the wedding was wrinkled, and her face it was red from the crying Kenzi knew she had done all night. Kenzi only shook her head and pushed herself into the Valkyrie's apartment and took the Vodka bottle away from her. "Are you going to let her win? Your going to miss your best friends wedding for a girl?" Tamsin growled and started throwing things around but it didn't scare Kenzi at all finally the Valkyrie sat down and she broke down into tears "You need to be strong Tamsin,"

_**I can't believe you'd ask me that**_  
_**Of Course I dont believe in fate**_

"Leave me alone Momz please," The Valkyrie begged through her sobs of pain for her best friend and Kenzi realized just how Lauren might have felt going through this because of Bo. There was balme to go around and it wasn't only just Bo's fault but Tamsin for letting herself and Kenzi knew that it still didn't keep her from being so angry at her. Kenzi only shook her head "No you have to go Tamsin I won't let you stay here and drink and miss the wedding," she sighed "maybe you can talk to her before the wedding tell her that your the one for her." there was a lot of maybe's as well because Bo was afraid to show or tell her feelings every and its even worse as well. "Tamsin get up come on,"

_**Would you be depressed?**_  
_**If I attend that wedding, but only as a guest**_  
_**Such an unfaithful bride draped in dress**_  
_**Spun with threads of my regret**_  
_**Sing it loud to drown out the feeling**_

Tamsin didn't fight Kenzi and listened. Kenzi did her hair, fixed her dress, and kept the Vodka bottle far away form her she thought it could be a good plan to maybe confront Bo, but the fact of doing it at her best friends wedding made her want to back out of it though she knew she had to do it. They were dressed and in the truck and at the Dala quick everyone was there except Hale and she was wishing in this moment that she could be the dead one instead of him because she knew he didn't have the bullshit she did but running was never something Tamsin did she always fought and stayed till she won.

_**When you're feeling much more odd (even)**_  
_**And half as true as dishonored seamen**_  
_**We'll breathe Pacific and fight our demons**_  
_**Would you be depressed?**_  
_**If I attend that wedding, but only as a guest**_  
_**Such an unfaithful bride draped in dress**_  
_**Spun with threads of my regret**_

_"Tamsin," Bo moaned out for the thirteen uptime it was maybe there third round but she wasn't sure she had lost count so long ago "fuck...harder." Tamsin increased her motion and Bo finally went over the edge and gripped Tamsin running her nails into her back."You okay Bo?" Tamsin asked and Bo smiled because Tamsin was always making sure she was alright even when they had mind blowing sex. "I'm amazing Tamsin," she smiled and kissed Tamsin swollen lips and she returned it with a softer kiss they had been doing whatever they had going on for a long while. It amazed Tamsin that Bo never stop to think about Dyson and she did even though she wasn't dating the guy and the guilt was eating Tamsin alive to be doing this but it was the only way she could have Bo and for her selfish needs she never said anything. _

Tamsin sighed and ran a hand through her hair everyone had taken their seats and Dyson was talking to a few people and she knew where Bo would be at. She walked downstairs to find Bo in a pure white dress, something that wasn't really her but it was nice, Lauren was finishing up Bo's make up and Crystal, Lauren's wife, was also finishing up her hair. "Tamsin," Lauren smiled and looked at Crystal "we'll wait upstairs." although Lauren knew nothing of their affair she knew they needed to speak because they hadn't spoken for months. Bo turned around and as ever took Tamsin's breath away and it made her depressed because Bo wasn't in this dress for her "Hey," she put on her best fake smile for Bo and replied "Hey to you too."

"What are you doing down here?"

"I came to congradulate you and," The Valkyrie sucked in a breath "to talk to you Bo."

"What about?"

"I don't want you to marry him," Tamsin blinked her eyes to keep the tears at bay but it wasn't helping anything but make more of the demon water "Bo I love you and I can't let you marry him because I want something with you all those times we spent together I fell even more in love with you more than you can ever imagine." those words she had said in the tub slipped from her mouth "Your not like anyone I ever met in any of my lifetimes and I won't let you slip away," she kissed Bo and not the rough ones they had shared but everything Tamsin felt that she could never tell Bo. "It's either me or him Bo," and without letting her answer she walked upstairs and sat in the back row as the music started to began signaling for Bo's entrance.

_**So arch your back**_  
_**And flip your hair**_  
_**Make eye contact so you know I care**_  
_**You know I care**_  
_**But only as a guest**_

Tamsin watched as Bo walked down the aile to the alter on the ever awaiting Dyson it felt forever to the Valkyrie until Bo finally got up there. She looked to Kenzi who gave her a sad smile and its when she started to zone out on everything until they finally said their vows and the Trick finally asked the million dollar question to Dyson who unsuprisingly said "I do," with a happy tone and Bo scanned the audience and finally her eyes locked with Tamsin so many emotions flashed through their eyes and the times they spent together as well. Tamsin waited and it was killing her to wait Bo finally looked at Dyson and the Succubus took an un-needed breath and so did Tamsin "I...," everyone looked at her with suspense and Bo looked at Tamsin one last time "I do,"

_**Such an unfaithful bride draped in dress**_  
_**Spun with threads of my regret **_

Kenzi squeezed Tamsin's hand for reassurance but it didn't work this time she got up and ran straight out of the Dal and hoped to Odin that no one followed her. Whispering "Unfaithful bride,"


	2. Will she realize?

_**A/N: I'm sorry for the late updates guys D: but I've been so busy with work and all but I have this chapter up and I'll have chapter ten for Guardian Angel up tomorrow as soon as I get off of work.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LG sadly D:**_

* * *

Kenzi watched Tamsin leave and she followed out even though she kenw she was missing out on her best friends wedding but it was over already "Kenzi!" Dyson called for her and grabbed her arm and turned her around "Are you not staying for the reception your the maid of honor," even though she had always dreamt of this day she wasn't proud of it as much as she should be "your going to make a toast for Bo."

"I have to find Tamsin," she didn't mean to be rude because he didn't know anything but she snatched her arm from him and followed Tamsin out but her truck wasn't there anymore. Kenzi walked back inside really unsure what she was going to do because she couldn't do the toast for Bo and went to find Lauren "Lauren?" she looked at the bar the blonde and Crystal were drinking whiskey and Lauren looked to her "Could I borrow your car?" she knew exactly here Tamsin would be when she needed alone time in her teen years she'd go off to this field. "Here make sure she's okay," Lauren stated tossing her the keys and Kenzi was gone. "Where's Kenzi?" Bo asked Lauren a few minutes later "Lauren?"

Lauren shrugged "Kenzi just stole my car and left," she shrugged and Dyson came over "congrats you two."

Dyson nodded and looked to Bo "Kenzi left to find Tamsin,"

When the words struck Bo it just made her nod and not really sure on what to say or do because Kenzi was supose to be here since she was the maid of honor. "I'm going to get something to drink," and she knew that her bestfriend had to comfort Tamsin because of what she had just done and who she had just chosen. Bo sighed and sat on the other far end away from Dyson and Lauren and in the corner "Trick could I have a whatever drink you have strongest." Trick nodded with a smile and put a mug of his Pixie vodka in front of Bo.

"What's wrong Bo?" The Succubus gave him that 'what are you talking about' look and it only made Trick shake his head "Really Bo what is wrong ever since you talked to Tamsin something has been eating at you, " he sighed "you know you can talk to me Bo."

That she did but could she really tell him? Could she risk getting a bad reaction out of him because of the choice she had just done? "I broke Tamsin's heart," she sighed and looked at Trick who didn't seem to be phased by it "I chose her over Dyson I knew I felt something for him I just I wasn't sure if Tamsin would be here for ever and I hardly don't know her and ever chance we get we argue. And then she leaves me in this emotional state when she's drunk off her ass and telling me something she would never tell me if she was sober..."

Trick grinned cutting her off "Bo a Valkyrie only acts in turn that way when they know their heart has found their warrior," he smiled making Bo look at him "Tamsin is a very well known legend kind of Valkyrie and very powerful one at that. She took her name and that legend to heart and when you came around you scared her because from what I could tell from the beginning of whatever you and Tamsin had started, which I do not want details too; she was starting to back away because she felt that in doing this she was ruining everything she created for herself. And maybe that is true but she also realized this love, this warrior love she has for you, it only comes once in her lifetimes and it stays forever I won't tell you everything because what's next is what should come from Tamsin's mouth. I also know it will be hard to let go of Dyson, the wolf is your best friend and I knew from the beginning that you two are just that and you would find who you'd truly want soon and in time you would find that person, but like every story Bo you never find who your looking for until you lose it and you know the truth and that's what this is Bo it's not because your scared she'll runaway or because she won't ever tell you anything. It's because your scared for Dyson and he's lived a long while Bo and I'm sure the wolf can survive this and also find what he's looking for."

Bo smiled "Wow Trick," she looekd to Dyson "maybe he will find someone else but I need my soul mate but I have a feeling I might have to earn Tamsin back more than ever now." Trick nodded and she sighed and knew it wasn't going to be easy but she was going to try no matter what it took her to do. "I'm still scared on what I'm going to say to Dyson,"

"You'll figure it out Bo," Trick smiled "in the mean time just go home and relax tell Dyson something has come up and figure out and do what you need to do." Bo nodded and knew she'd finish up the wedding reception before going home and thinking everything over.

Kenzi parked the car and looked out to the open field the night was gorgeous and you could see all the stars and it amazed her but she wasn't here for the view. Walking over to Tamsin's truck she put on the best smile she could "Tamsin," but she didn't look at her and she could tell the Valkyrie had been crying over her best friend and she felt like it was her fault since she made her go to the wedding. "I'm so sorry for making you go I should have made you, you would have been better sitting at home drinking hell Lil 'T I would have stayed with you...Tamsin."

Tamsin chuckled and sat up with a vodka bottle in her hand she handed it to Kenzi to take a sip or maybe more "Kenzi sooner or later I would have to had do that and I knew later wouldn't happen because I'll put it off," she smiled or at least she tried it was a broken smile "but don't blame yourself whatever has happened tonight was because of me and Bo I should have knew a Succubus couldn't be monogamous and I shouldn't have even tried. I did anyway though because I know Bo's different and my head and heart tell me that it's just to hard to even try to keep on going and you give me that boost Momz maybe Bo will love Dyson and maybe she won't but I can only hope that she'll realize that I love here." she laughed again and took a sip of the pixie laced vodka Kenzi handed back "I feel stupid though being a Valkyrie you should never fall in love it's one of the things that makes us weak and what's ironic about it to is that it also makes us stronger and better." Maybe that's what she needed to know the pain and the fall of it all and the healing process and maybe she would get Bo, but that was a lot of maybe's to count on and hope on to happen and she knew she would have to put some work into it to, to have it happen, because you can't wish and not try to make it happen. "Lay down Kenzi the stars are gorgeous tonight,"

Kenzi did they both laid down taking sips of the pixie laced vodka and not talking just listening to the night and watching the stars with only a few words leaving her mouth "I'll always love you Tamsin and I won't ever leave you," she didn't look at Tamsin she could tell the Valkyrie shed a few tears from the sniffling she was hearing from her.

"I love you to Momz,"


	3. Chapter 3

_**A/N: I hope you guys actually like this chapter the idea came to me randomly and I figured it would be a great chapter so enjoy it :D**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LG**_

* * *

Kenzi woke up stretching and cuddle into the pillow and smiled remembering last night even through the bad events that had happen.

_~Flashback~_

_Tamsin was finally laughing that night even though she was still hurting because of Bo's marriage but they are both more than a little drunk "Have you ever camped out?" Kenzi shook her head and the Valkyrie jumped off the truck and came back with some blankets pillows and set them on the bed of the truck and went to grab some more pillows. "When I needed to get away for awhile I always stocked the truck and would stay the night here." She smiled and set down a cover and then put the extra pillows she had gotten on them and then another blanket over them and put the some pillows in place they would use and a bigger blanket to use. _

_"So when you would come out here you'd stay the night?" Tamsin nodded "That's cool I always wanted to do some thing like that,"_

_Tamsin giggled and started a fire "Yea want some marshmellows?"_

_~End of Flashback~_

They had just stayed all night talking, drinking, and eating marshmellows it took their minds off of what was going on or really it took Tamsin's mind off of what was going on. "Hello," Kenzi whispered answering her phone and looked to her phone to see that it was Bo.

"Kenzi where are you you? I came home and you weren't here,"

The Goth quietly got up from the her spot and jumped down form the ebd of the truck and walked a few feet away to make sure that if Tamsin woke up she wouldn't here her. "I know I'm out with Tamsin,"

"Look Kenzi,"

"Bo save it," She sighed "I never wanted this but it's not even me you need to apologize it's Tamsin."

"I know Kenzi I was going to say if you could some how get her to come over," Bo hadn't exactly broken up with Dyson yet but she knew she needed time away from him and he understood and she hoped that he'd understand when she brought up the fact that she couldn't be with him. "you can even stay in the room I'm not going to try anything I just want to talk to her I want something with her but I want to take it slow I know I can't let her go and I know I don't belong with Dyson."

Kenzi looked to the truck where she seen that Tamsin was still sleeping "Bo you broke her heart and it's going to be hard for you to ever get closer to her again,"

Bo nodded to herself "I know Kenzi but I'm not going to give up and I definetly won't let her slip through my fingers this time," she heard Kenzi sigh "please Kenzi I need to try and it's going to be hard but I will look Dyson is coming over in a few and I'm braking it to him."

"You mean it? This isn't just going to be a fling with Tamsin?"

"I mean it and it won't I promise because I know I need her the most right now,"

"Just call me when Dyson leaves and I'll take her over," Kenzi smiled a little bit "I'll try and make an excuse to get there."

"Thank you Kenzi," The Succubus smiled "I owe you one I have to go Dyson's here I'll see you in a few okay?" She hung up and went to open the door for Dyson he bent down to kiss her but she moved away "Dyson we have to talk."

Dyson looked at her confused obviously and he just nodded and looked at his wife "What about princess?"

"When Tamsin left," Bo looked to the wolf and tried to keep her eyes on him "Tamsin left because we had a talk."

"What about Bo?"

"When you and I had arguments I always went to her," she sat on the coffee table taking his hands "I know what I did to you was wrong even then and I loved her or each time we met up I knew she'd always be there and it wasn't just that. She made me feel alive and it scared me but thrilled me at the same time and she gave me a choice yesterday it was either you or her. I had chose you because I thought maybe just maybe those feelings might go away and then I watched her leave and it hurt a lot. Maybe even worse because I wasn't the one chasing for her it was Kenzi."

"So all those times we had arguments you went to her?" Bo only nodded "She makes you happy?" again she nodded and Dyson sighed and nodded "It's not fine Bo or at least I'm not saying it is I'm hurt but if she makes you feel happy and alive then you should be with her." Bo smiled and it made Dyson smiled and he carresed her cheek "I'll always love you Bo no matter what your my best friend and I'll be here when you need me but if you belong to someone else go for her."

"Thanks Dyson," Bo sighed

"The hard part now is,"

"Trying to win Tamsin back I fucked up big time,"

Dyson chuckled "You did I'll agree but I know you'll get her just keep going an I know Tamsin will melt back into you." Bo smiled and hugged Dyson "I have to go Tamsin left tons of paper work unfinished that I now have to finish and you have a girl to win back so I'll see you at the Dal." He got up heading for the door.

"Dyson!" Bo grabbed him and turned him and turned him around "Thank you for understanding," Dyson nodded and she put the ring in his hand "give that to a girl who will do everything for you like you did for me and don't close up on her Dyson."

"Bye Bo," Dyson smiled and walked out and Bo went to go sit on the sofa and texted Kenzi 'Done talking to Dyson ready when you are.'

Kenzi smiled at the text and looked at Tamsin as they finished up putting the covers back where they had belong and closed the bed of the truck "Hey Tamsin do you think we could stop by the Club House? I have to change and then we could go out to eat I look like shit." she stated using her looks as an excuse it was after all her thing to look great she knew she didn't look as bad and great enough for breakfast but she promised she'd give Bo another chance.

"Yea sure," Kenzi knew Tamsin would hide out in the truck so she had to find another excuse to actually get her in or Bo would have to talk to her outside because it was going to be a big challenge to get her inside. In the mean time she would wait till she got there to give her time to come up with some ideas to get Tamsin inside. It wasn't long till they got there and Kenzi yet had no ideas on how to get her inside so it was a quick one she had to come up with.

"Tamsin could you help me," She smiled "you know pick out clothes like you did before."

"Momz that was when I was a kid why can't you do it now?"

"Is it my fault that I miss it? Come Lil 'T for old time sakes?"

She groaned "Fine,"

'We're coming in' she quickly texted Bo and as they walked inside Bo was waiting in the kitchen "I'll excuse myself to my room don't leave Tamsin I'll be quick,"

Tamsin clenched her teeth and should have guessed "Tamsin I..." she looked to the Succubus trying not to show her emotions but they were flashing quickly through her eyes. "Make it fast Bo," Bo nodded and knew she wasn't exactly on the Valkyries favorite list at the moment and it sadden her even more. "I'm sorry for what I did yesterday and I know I hurt you badly I also know it's going to be hard to win you back but I want the chance, I want the chance to prove to you I won't do it again I know who I want now and who I need."

"Why did you choose him Bo?"

Bo understood why she asked "I was scared," she sighed and walked over to Tamsin face to face not wanting to let her think what she was about to say was any kind of lie "I was scared that I would lose him as the friend he's always been for me and I didn't want to hurt him."

Tamsin just sighed "It's not going to be easy for you Bo," Bo just nodded "and I'm not letting you off so easily if you want another chance your going to have to try really fucking hard to get me back."

"I know so," Bo smiled "I know it's to early but will you at least go on one date with me? I know I need to earn my place and you won't even have to go to another one I just want to try." she was rambling now and it made Tamsin smile even though she wanted to hug Bo or kiss Bo to get her to stop she had to show Bo she wasn't something she could easily win.

"I'll go on a date with you Bo but just one for now and we can see where we end up,"

Bo smiled "Thanks Tamsin," the Valkyrie just nodded "I'll pick you up tomorrow at nine?"

"Sounds good to me,"

"Alright!" Kenzi stated coming down she had changed a long time ago and made it quick and had sat down on the stairs fixing her make up and hearing in on their conversation "Well I just got a text Bo-Bo we have a client and Tamsin," she smiled " I was wondering if you can run a few names at the CopShop and get some information on them for me."

Tamsin laughed and shook her head "Sure send me the names and I'll run them when I get back to the Shop,"

"Your the best!" She kissed Tamsin's cheek and grabbed Bo happy that some of the things were solved "Let's get going Bo don't want to be late!"

"Bye Tamsin!" Bo yelled as Kenzi dragged her out the front door.

"Bye," she waved and looked around the Club house "they're going to kill me some day." Tamsin grabbed her leather jacket and walked out and into her truck and got to the CopShop.

"Tamsin!" Dyson yelled sounding frustrated and it was making her wonder what was going on "Tamsin!"

"I'm coming wolf what's the problem?" When she walked into the interrogation room there was a kid running around and the wolf was chasing her then she noticed a note on the table shaking her head she caught the kid as she was making her last round around the room. "Sit kid,"

"Hey!"

Dyson sighed and wiped his head as if he had sweat dripping down "What's up with the kid?"

"How should I know?"

"Read the letter," The kid barked out with her arms crossed over her chest and it's what Tamsin exactly did.

_Dear Tamsin,_

_I am hoping you get this letter and my child as well if you are reading this then you know something has happened to me and why young Athena is with you I know that you weren't expecting to see your, our child again, but Mark and I are now gone and I knew she would need someone. Someone that is you. I know you'll be the greatest mother that you would have been but she needs you now and I know you'll be the best for her train her like the greatest Valkyrie you are and so you know she knows who you are just not who you are to her._

_Sincerely, _

_Ariana._

Tamsin hadn't noticed her eyes watering up "Tamsin are you okay?"

She quickly wiped her eyes "Yea,"

"So who's the kid?" Tamsin just opened the door for him to come outside and she walked out leaving the kid in the room "Tamsin?"

"She's my darkest secret Dyson," he looked at her confused "that little girl in that room...she's my daughter."


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: So fast upload but it covers just a little bit what you need to know about Athena Scarlette Daniels but I'll be posting a little bit more about the Daniel's family and such. So I hope you guys enjoy it so far.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LG**_

* * *

_Previously on Unfaithful Bride _

_**Dear Tamsin, **_

_**I am hoping you get this letter and my child as well if you are reading this then you know something has happened to me and why young Athena is with you I know that you weren't expecting to see your, our child again, but Mark and I are now and gone and I knew she would need someone. Someone that is you. I know you'll be the greatest mother that you would have been but she needs you now and I know you'll be the best for her train her like the greatest Valkyrie you are and so you know she knows who you are but not who you are to her. **_

_**Sincerly,**_

_**Ariana**_

_**Tamsin hadn't noticed her tears waterering up "Tamsin are you okay?"**_

_**She quickly wiped away her eyes "Yea,"**_

_**"So who's the kid?" Tamsin just opened the door for him to come outside and she walked out leaving the kid int he room "Tamsin?"**_

_**"She's my darkest secret Dyson," he looked at her confused "that little girl in that room...she's my daughter."**_

"You have a daughter since when did this even happen?" Dyson looked from the door to Tamsin and back to the door "Tamsin?"

"Before I came here," she sighed "I came over Ariana and Mark, Mark was a male Valkyrie and Ariana a Siren, but for some reason she couldn't bare a child and I offered myself to carry a child for them and so Mark and I of course." Tamsin didn't want to say it not that she was disgusted by it but they both were like siblings "Anyways I stayed there and waited and Athena was born from me I gave her the name they had let me it was hard to let go but I wasn't in a good position to keep her either."

Dyson nodded "So they knew if something happened you'd still be on this planet?" Tamsin nodded "She's your blood?" again Tamsin nodded "I can help you with finding an apartment for now you two can stay at my place I don't want either of you out on the street until your settled."

"Thanks partner,"

"Anytime now we should get back in there," Dyson smiled "oh and I knew for a fact she was yours with the attitude and all when I got to her."

Tamsin just laughed "I think I should go in there aloen I need to talk to her and explain to her what's going on," Dyson nodded and opened the door for her as she walked in the door closed and Athena looked to her.

"Where am I going to live?" Athena asked her eyes perfectly matching Tamsin's its how she truly knew that Athena was hers "Tamsin?"

Tamsin took in a breath "Athena I know your mother told you about me," Athena nodded "and you know your adopted of course?" again a nod "I'm your birth mother I gave you to Ariana and Mark when I was passing through town I didn't know them at the first moment but I knew Ariana couldn't have kids and it hurt. I figured I had time to spare before the job I had to do and I gave them you I wanted to keep you at the time but I knew Ariana and Mark would do you better than I would."

Athena smiled "I knew you were my mother," she giggled a little at the shock expression from Tamsin "I know the reason as well I mean I figured from what Dad had told me aboutValkyries and what our jobs are. I loved mom and she was there and I understand everything I mean maybe not just yet or the whole story but I understand they kind of gave it away after awhile who you were to me. When they showed me pictures I started to question it but I left it alone I figured sooner or later we'd meet again but I have one question."

"What's that?"

"Would you have ever came to see me? I mean not take me from them but to visit me?"

Tamsin bit the inside of her cheek "Maybe I hadn't forgotten about Ariana but I had so much here and it was dangerous at the time to bring any of you into it, it still is but I'm not sending you away I get a chance at finally being a mother to you and I want that." Athena smiled and hugged Tamsin and she didn't know what to do for a moment but then returned the hug and pulled back to face Athena the girl had her eyes, her facial features, but had the dark hair from Mark and it made her look good and intimidating. "We'll be staying at my partner's place though for tomorrow night until I can find us a place to live."

"Where have you been sleeping at?" Athena asked her brow raised and chuckled when Tamsin just shrugged "Let me guess your truck?"

"How could you guess?"

"Dad told me stories saying when he went from job to job he would always sleep in his car,"

Tamsin laughed "Well we have to go and you have people to meet,"

"Who?"

"My family," Tamsin gulped "your family."

Athena smiled and Tamsin looked at her daughter and knew that they we're opposites of each other Athena was like her father and of course Ariana. Nowhere near cold hearted open and like Tamsin she wasn't afraid and it fit her well they both walked out of the interrogation room Athena stood at least 5'7 and she was at least 18 in human years "Dyson meet Athena,"

"Nice to meet you," Dyson looked from Tamsin to Athena "well I'd like to say you two are a spitting image but your hair is dark black Athena."

"Thanks," Athena hummed "so where are we off too?"

"You'll see come on have you had your first beer?" Tamsin smirked knowing it was probably the first bad thing to do as a parent but being a Valkyrie you drink either way.

"Got drunk with Dad every weekend," Athena stated making Dyson and Tamsin laugh and reached the Dal "nice hang out place let me guess sanctuary right?"

"You know a lot for your age," Dyson stated "but yea come on I think Bo and Kenzi are already here maybe working on a case."

"Who are they?" Athena stated but no one answered her and Tamsin just motioned for her to follow them inside "I like this place,"

"Woah who's the new meat?" Kenzi stated looked at the raven haired next to Tamsin but when the woman finally faced them her breath had been taken away.

"Yea who is she?" Bo asked as Tricked served them waiting for the same answer as well.

"Would you like to tell them partner?" Dyson smirked "Three bruskey's Trick."

Tamsin looked over to Athena "Kenzi, Bo, Trick this is Athena she's my daughter,"

Kenzi did a spit take and Bo droped her shot glass "Come again?" The Goth looked to Tamsin and Athena and recoginzed a few features that are the same.

"Momz Athena is my daughter,"

"Momz?"

"Kenzi raised me on the first few weeks when I was reborned again,"

Athena nodded and first went up to Kenzi and stuck her hand out "Athena Scarlette Daniels at your service," The younger Valkyrie smiled kissing the back of Kenzi's hand.

"Can we keep her Bo?" Kenzi said looking to her best friend even though she really wanted for some odd reason to kiss the younger Valkyrie.

Bo laughed "You'd have to ask Tamsin Kenzi," she smiled at Tamsin "where are you two staying?"

"Well since me and you have a date tonight she's going to hang out at the Crack Shack if you don't care Kenzi?"

"No I don't mind but I think we'll be here at the Dal anyways,"

"Sounds like a plan to me," Athena smiled "oh Tamsin here these are yours." she tossed her a pair of keys "Mark says in the will that, that was his way of saying thank you for making everything happen for them."

Tamsin rose her brow "Truck keys?"

"It's at the Crack Shack,"

"How did he know?"

"Well I only found my way down here because he had down some research on where you were at now and told me you hung around a certain abadoned home and figured that was the Crack Shack. And I left the truck there and walked my happy ass to the Cop station to find you."

"I guess we'll see it when we get there," Tamsin sighed "shit Acacia isn't going to be to happy about this."

"Your right about that one bitch," Acacia didn't even yell it and wore a grin "but Mark had told me it's nice to see what came out of what happened." she looked to Athena "Nice to see you again brat,"

"Fuck you," Athena stated with a smirk it was her way of telling Acacia 'Nice to see you too'

"I'm not here for that though Mark left a lot of shit under his will for you and Athena and I put the money into a bank account at least what belongs to you, Athena has her own bank account, and they left the home under your name."

Tamsin nodded "Well it's Athena's choice on what she wants to do with it that place is her's not mine,"

"Thanks Tamsin but you can't give it up," Athena sighed "the only way of moving on from something is making new memories but I do want to get a few things before we give it up."

"Okay well for now we can talk about it and do what we have to tomorrow so who wants a few more beers?"


	5. Author's Note

This is just an author's guys so I thank everyone for the reviews and feeback it helps I would also like to say if you guys think its going a bit fast I could agree that is, but I'm going to have more Dyson/Tamsin/Bo tension later on I figured since there's the child and Bo is going to wonder just a little bit on what to do and go to Dyson for help. And well Dyson is going to take this chance and try to get back with Bo so there will be a few character changes later on and if anyone could help I'm looking for a Beta reader. So any help is welcomed.


	6. What did I miss?

**_A/N: So I know this chapter is just a filler somewhat but I want to concentrate really quick on Tamsin and Athena I mean who wouldn't want to get to know their daughter? And even though Tamsin asked for Bo's attention at this point she hadn't known that Athena was coming so yea sorry about the yet to be Valkubus but it will come :P anyways I hope you guys like this chapter a little more and give me a few ideas and I am still looking for a Betareader so I'm sorry about the grammar and such! D: But don't hate me I'm trying I've been going over this chapter a lot before posting it. So my apologies for any that I didn't find and not fix._**

**_Disclaimer: I don't own LG D;_**

* * *

Tamsin decided she'd hold off on the date with Bo she knew that there would be a chance to be given to the Succubus but she needed time with her daughter and that was her main priority of course. "So there goes the change of plans what are we doing tonight?" At this point her and Athena had left the Dal and spend a little a lone time together evern though they have tomorrow as well since they had to clear out the house Mark left behind for her. "Alone time I knew I have that date but I want to make sure we're both comfortable with this," Athena only nodded "you're very sure you want me to give up that house? I mean it's far and I don't mind moving or anything if it means a lot to you Athena."

Athena only shook her head with a smile "It's fine really," she looked to Tamsin with a grin "I know your new to this 'mother' stuff but you don't have to stress and I know you mention it's a bit dangerous to be here mind filling me in on this?"

Tamsin sighed "I know I can't hide you and your grown up enough Athena but,"

"Don't pull the 'it's my problem' bullshit your my mother and I'm not leaving I barely got here and I'm going to help wether you like it or not."

Tamsin chuckled and knew for sure that Athena's was her, both having the same attitude when it came to situations, she looked to Athena "Okay Sparky," she smirked "I pissed off the wrong people that's the gist of it, anyways the Succubus you met back at the Dal she was my mark and I had didn't turn her in and now Odin is trying to get her."

"You fell for her didn't you?" Athena grinned "Its okay to fall in love you know that right?"

Tamsin smiled and knew she'd gotten that part from Mark he was a great warrior and wasn't cold hearted it amazed her that he even became a well known Valkyrie "I didn't know that till now but he's after her and I made a mess of things I don't want to leave with the mess I help leave." Athena nodded "Though I was thinking to leave a long time ago the Succubus has a Wolf and Doctor dotting after her and I don't want to be doing the same shit."

Athena sighed "I doubt she wants them but she does care for them and I know your great friends with the wolf but you might want to watch for him he still loves that Succubus."

"I know and I'm starting to think he might be better for her than I am," she shrugged "but I didn't wreck a wedding to give up this easily."

"You're a Valkyrie and we don't give up easily even if it's love we're fighting for,"

Tamsin smiled proudly at Athena "I'm glad I left you with Ariana and Mark they did a great job of raising you,"

"You know you had a role in it too." Tamsin rose a brow confusingly at Athena and knew that she had no part in Athena's life she hadn't been there since after the birth of her daughter. "They always told me how great you are, how strong you are, brave, and caring, and just how giving you are." Tamsin scoffed making Athena laughed "Why did you do that?"

"Unlike your parents," Tamsin shoved her hands in her pockets both had decided to walk to the Crack Shack since she didn't have a ride but either way Tamsin would have gone walking wanting to see the night sky and clear her mind. Looking up to the sky and to Athena "I'm cold hearted I never cared I was the one for the bloodshed"

"No you were being a Valkyrie," Athena smiled "and you don't sound like any of those from what I saw at the Dal and from what I see now. I know you've lived longer than Mark and you've done things but thats your past when are you going to get over that and move one? I knew it took Mark a long while and I know it'll take you awhile but starting sooner or later will help because you've got this family that cares unconditionally for you and you have me now."

"Well damn you sound older than me," Athena laughed at Tamsin's remark "well you sound like your father and I'll try but you just have to push every now and then I'm not use to all this family shit."

Athena just smirked "I see that," she looked to the truck as they came in it was customized just for Tamsin, the color of the truck was blood red, rims are a deep dish but made for off rode, and it had extentions making the truck a little high off the ground, and it was a brand new 2014 chevy.

"Holy shit," Tamsin looked at the truck as if it was heaven to her "I think I'm gonna cry this is just fucking amazing."

Athena shrugged slightly she had her first car of course but she was more of muscle care kind of person and she had gotten that from Ariana, but the truck was nice and it fit Tamsin perfectly, it's intimidating, big, strong, tall, and it stands proudly. "Mark thought it fit you well and I think it does,"

"Well let's go I want to take it for a spin and well show you a place," they both got into the truck and not before stopping to get a pack of beers and Tamsin took them to the same open place that she took Kenzi. "this place stays between us okay? The only ones that know about this is Kenzi and Acacia." Athena nodded as Tamsin had parked in the middle of the field and brought the door of the bed down and took out two beers as they sat down. "Tell me about you Athena I know I missed a lot," and for that Tamsin felt guilty but with the troubles she had, she stayed away to keep them safe.

"Well," Athena didn't know where to start but from the beginning from her fourth birthday "when I turned four the greatest present I got was from Mark I wasn't surprised at what he got for me but who's it use to be. It was a sword of course carved of the best steel and unbreakable he told me it was your first sword from your first battle and I was kind of curious how he got it."

Tamsin just chuckled "He must have gotten it from Acacia if she knew about you then I knew she gave it to him for him to give to you. Maybe so you could have some part of me."

"Well that bitch is nice for once," the both laughed "well my fifth birthday I started training in Valhalla with Acacia and stayed till my sixteen birthday and that's when Mark decided to come get me and trained me on earth." Tamsin nodded "He told me everything about Valkyries and what I needed to know and more about each species basically just schooled me on everything. Then on my seventeen birthday I spent it hunting with him and Ariana it was a blast living with them I wasn't spoiled and Acacia always came to visit to make sure I wasn't straying from training. On my eighteen birthday well you know most of it I finally took a vacation away from everyone and went surfing in Hawaii and I came home to find out my parents we're murdered."

It stung Tamsin a bit to hear it but it was there though she was happy the way Mark and Ariana raised her with Tamsin she would have been on the run all the time. "I'm sorry,"

"It's fine but when I find the bastard that killed them," Athena strayed and took a big gulp of the beer "you'll help me won't you?"

"I'll help you find him but you know killing him won't bring them back," Tamsin stated and looked to Athena "I know it hurts to have someone taken from you and killing them may make you feel like you've done good for them. In the end though it doesn't do you much good to kill him giving him to the light fae and letting them decided his fate is justice."

Athena clenched her jaw knowing it was true "What if they don't give him what they deserve?"

"Killing light fae? They'll definetly kill him but you killing him will get you into trouble Athena and I gave you away to Ariana and Mark because I know you'd be safe and happy, but I get this chance to make something out of it and I'm not going to loose you so easily and I know Mark wouldn't want you to go off looking for trouble."

Athena nodded "Fine your the detective you'll be on the case right?" Tamsin nodded "You'll find him right?"

"I will and I'll make sure he gets what he deserves after all Ariana and Mark do mean something to me as well," she looked to the sky "we should get going I have the case to work on and you have to get your things tomorrow."

"Okay," they both jumped down and closed the back of the bed "that girl, Kenzi, not that I care why was she in the Dal?"

"She's claimed by the Succubus but she's not her pet they're basically sisters," Tamsin stated firing up the truck and riding off onto the rode "why?"

Athena shook her head "No I just have this feeling about her,"

Tamsin smirked and knew the feeling Athena was talking about "Don't worry you'll figure it out sooner or later," she took the route heading back to the Dal and figured Bo and Kenzi might need a ride home "maybe you can ask her to help you pack up what you need from the house tomorrow and take my truck."

"Sounds like a plan there's going to be a lot anyways,"

"Well you might want to go house hunting first,"

"Aren't you the adult?"

"The adult that has to work and it's not complicated,"

Athena scrunched up her nose cutely just how Tamsin did at times "Fine I think I know a good place and one a few blocks down from the Dal,"

The older Valkyrie just smirked "Good then you might want to take the Succubus with you as well,"

"You owe me for this," Athena huffed having already done so much in one day she didn't want to do much the next day "seriously I just wanted to lay back tomorrow."

Tamsin just laughed "There's none of that in this town, this place will always have you on your toes," she sighed and a thought came to her ehad "have you been training for your Dawning?"

"Yes Mark likes to make sure I'm ready and so does Acacia,"

"I think I have someone who could I just have to speak with Trick tomorrow," Tamsin parked the rather large truck at the end of the street "let's go see what happened while we we're gone." They walked into the Dal and it was like usal though Dyson and Bo we're at a pool table laughing it up and it made her a little jealous then she turned to find the Goth at the bar talking to Trick. Both Valkyries went to go sit down "Hey Trick I need a favor,"

"What do you need?"

Athena yawned and was sitting on the right side of Kenzi "So what do you do around here for fun?"

Kenzi shrug "After a long days of work everyone just comes to play pool and drink at the Dal," they're wasn't much to it but it was always fun getting drunk off her ass "well drinking all of Trickster's stuff here and it's pretty fun."

Athena shook her head and took a drink from Kenzi's cup "You drink like your fae,"

Kenzi smirked havign heard that a couple of times "You could say I'm considered one,"

Tamsin looked at Kenzi and Athena hitting it off easily and shook her head with a smile "Anyways Mark had Athena training for her Dawning and I want to keep that going I know Acacia and I can deal with the Valkyrie stuff I just want her to be trained in the basics."

Trick looked to Athena "Well I'll tell you one thing she looks pretty trained though I will give Stella a call that way Athena won't get rusty on her training."

Tamsin smiled "Thanks where's Acacia at?"

"In my den said she had to look up a few things conserning this problem we are having with Bo's father," Tamsin nodded "you're going to be sticking around Valkyrie?"

Tamsin chuckled "Don't worry Bloodking I made a mess and I'm not leaving till it's clean up and I really don't want to uproot Athena either she might be old enough but she needs to be settled and why not here? I've been here awhile now."

Trick nodded and looked to Bo "She's different like her grandmother,"

Tamsin turned around her back to the bar and elbows propped up "Just like her grandmother do yout hink she can handle the shit storm that's going to come?" she wasn't doubting Bo only scared that whatever Dark power her father was going to bring with him could take the Bo everyone knew with him.

"I know she will be able to but like every situation it's different," Trick stated and looked to the Valkyrie "what about you are you going to finally let yourself Tamsin?"

Tamsin shook her head "Your in on this to Bloodking?" he only nods "I don't know but I know I want to be by her side and I know if she dies I couldn't bear to be without her right now though could I really make that bond? I finally have my daughter back."

Trick sighed only if they knew what he kenw "You'll both live we've always gotten through times like this Tamsin,"

"Out of luck but will it happen again?" Tamsin sighed as her eys fell upon the people she claimed her family Kenzi, her momz, Athena, her daughter, Dyson, her wolf best friend, Bo, her love, and Lauren, well a very complicated relationship. "We'll find out soon though," Trick just nodded "soon..." she murmured and sighed.


	7. Case Closed?

_**A/N: Here's the next chapter and thanks to Unsureself for helping me out with the editing and everything :D and I will try as hard as I can well Unsureself and I will try to have a chapter up soon for Guardian Angel before the weekend at most or maybe during the weekend.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own LG.**_

* * *

Tamsin woke up in the Crack Shack. She knew that Dyson had offered to let her stay at his space, but now that Athena met Kenzi she's been stuck at momz' hip. They had both gotten drunk and, being the mother Tamsin is, she worried a bit over her daughter and momz. Bo had to go find a feed, so she offered her bed for the night, and the blonde had decided 'why not?' She could watch the two drunks, just to make sure they wouldn't kill themselves.When she awoke, she didn't notice the arms wrapped around her waist. The Valkyrie yawned, and in that moment noticed said arms around her, she jumped and tried to get away from whoever was holding her, but relaxed when she recognized it was Bo. "Shit Succubus," she whispered and unlatched Bo's arms from her waist.

She went downstairs to find Athena asleep on the floor and Kenzi already up cussing in Russian over her hangover, making Tamsin laugh lightly. "Morning momz, how'd you sleep?"

"Great besides the fucking hangover," Kenzi stretched her arm out and Tamsin, having been prepared for this, handed her two Advils. "Thanks Lil' T."

Tamsin smiled, "No problem." She looked around the kitchen for a moment before saying, "well there's shit to cook, only cereal, and I have to head to work soon."

Kenzi nodded, "Oh! Athena mentioned last night that you're making Bo-Bo and I go house shopping with her?"

"Yea and since she has to grab her stuff, she has to take my truck," Tamsin responded with a slight frown in her eyebrows.

"Nice," Kenzi grinned from ear to ear, "I promise we won't wreck it on the first day."

"None of you better even think it, or you'll all be skinned and used as my new foot carpet," Tamsin growled playfully, but a little seriously considering she had already gotten attached to her brand new truck. "I hope you and Bo don't mind helping her though, I know she's grown, but with the Morrigan still wanting me dead; I don't want her after Athena."

"No problems Lil' T, we'll be with her. What cases you have today?"

"Just the one that hit my desk when Athena was brought to me." Kenzi rose her brow in confusion. "The one about how her adoptive parents died. When she came, Dyson grabbed the case as well. Since Ariana and Mark are practically family to me, and Athena's parents, I'm going to find the killer."

"Alone?" Tamsin nodded. "Why? You have Dyson, Tamsin."

"I know this is something I have to do though," Tamsin sighed. "It's important to me and Athena. I just can't bring anyone into this, I need to know what happened and find out why they we're both killed. I know Mark doesn't have enemies because they're all dead and Ariana is a very quiet and hidden Siren, so no one really knows about her except Light fae. Even so, no one bothers with those two."

Kenzi nodded, "When you need help and you know it Tamsin, don't hide it, ask for help got it? We don't need to lose you again. I don't need to lose someone else."

Tamsin smiled, "You won't lose me I'm not going anywhere," she looked to Athena as she grabbed her coat, "Tell them where I'm going okay? And call me if we get the place okay?"

"I will," Kenzi waved as Tamsin left, and when she did, Bo came down the stairs in her kimono.

"Morning Succu-babe."

"Morning Kenz, where's Tamsin?" Bo responded curiously.

"She just left to the Cop Shop, have fun last night?"

"If you're asking that I fed, then yea, so what's the plan for today?"

"Well Tamsin left in your Mustang to work and we are helping out baby Valkyrie with packing and finding a house with Tamsin's new truck." Kenzi smirked.

"Tamsin's new truck?" Bo asked slightly confused.

"You haven't seen it?" Kenzi gasped. "That truck is fucking huge and beast! How did you miss it when you came home last night?" Bo just shrugged. "Well then Bo-Bo, you'll see it."

"I'm a bit curious…"

"What about?"

"Athena," Bo looked to the sofa. "I know she's no threat, it's just different to have someone new in the gang, you know? It's good that we have more help for when shit hits the fan. You think she'll like me though? I mean, since I'm getting Tamsin back soon, I'm going to be something soon and..."

Kenzi started to laugh as Bo was rambling on and on, worrying over Athena. "Calm down

Bo-licious! I'm sure baby Valkyrie will like you. She has the attitude of Tamsin, but way nicer, don't worry." Bo rose her brow at the Goth. "What?"

"Oh nothing," Bo smiled as she saw the Goth's aura heat up, "just be careful, okay?"

Kenzi smiled, "Yea okay Bo, we should wake baby Valkyrie up so we can eat and start packing."

"You can wake her up. I already know how Tamsin acts if she gets woken up and I don't want to see how baby Valkyrie is when waking up." Bo smirked as Kenzi's shoulders shrunk in. Everyone knew if you woke up Tamsin, you were in deep shit. Unless it was an emergency, then you were still in deep shit upon waking her up, until she was able to process the reason.

Tamsin reached the Cop Shop after constantly cursing the whole ride, being required to drive the Mustang wasn't the best start to her day. Dyson was already working on a case when she walked in, so she grabbed the case that was given to her over the murder of Ariana and Mark.

"What case you working on partner?" Dyson asked with a grin.

It wasn't a case he knew about and Tamsin knew he was going to ask, but she hadn't come up with an excuse on exactly what to tell him. "Just looking into a fae murder is all."

"The one that came with Athena?" Tamsin nodded. "It's a light fae murder, I looked into it when we got it. Your starting on it already?"

Tamsin nodded again, looking over the pictures of the murder scene. It wasn't in the house, she knew that for sure, and there didn't look to be anything left behind by the murderer. "I have to. I know we already have a case, but I have to work on this one alone Dyson."

"Tamsin I can help," he responded with concern coating his voice.

She shook her head, "Finish the case that we were working on. I will deal with this one." Dyson just sighed and Tamsin closed the case. Having seen enough, she decided she'd visit the scene herself. "I'm a Valkyrie, so don't worry pup, I'll be fine."

"If you need me just call," Dyson stated as she left.

Tamsin got into the Mustang and drove to the address. It was in a park and it had already been closed off with crime scene tape. Looking around, she knew it was too vulnerable to strike during the day, but at night it wasn't, and they had found the bodies in the morning that was for sure. Tamsin kneeled over where the bodies had been left and yet again nothing was left to give her a hint on anything for much of a lead. "The bodies had to been dragged here," she mumbled to herself, but Mark was strong enough to put up a fight unless they had gotten to Ariana first and killed her. It was an easy way to kill a Valkyrie when they are bonded; just to kill the bonded one, but when Tamsin had looked at the pictures, Mark had nail marks grazing his shoulder so she knew that he did put up a fight. When she looked at Ariana there was a wound on her stomach enough to make her bleed out, but she must have still been fighting to have gained the rest of those marks. "Has to be some kind of shifter." The only shifters she knew of were Dyson, but he wouldn't do this, then there were some that are dark fae, and who would do this; but the question Tamsin wanted to know was, why anyone would kill them. Then it hit her, someone could have found out she was the biological mother of Athena and use Ariana and Mark as a target, but she still didn't know who. The Morrigan wouldn't go this far to get her attention, but she didn't know who else wanted her dead on the dark side. Her phone went off, making her jump out of her thoughts and answer, "Hello."

Tamsin heard a rough voice from the other end."It's Acacia." Tamsin nodded to herself. "I've got a small lead on who could have killed Ariana and Mark. Those graze marks on them are false, come to the Dal and we can talk some more." She hung up quickly and Tamsin walked backed over to the Mustang. Okay, so there's goes the false lead that she knew and there was a new one. Figures that Acacia would help, Mark was a son to her now. Tamsin began trying even harder to figure out who could have killed them and she was hoping it wasn't because of her, or because Athena was her daughter.

Tamsin arrived at the Dal and walked in with vodka waiting for her alongside Acacia. "About time bitch," Acacia grunted out.

"Shut up, the crime scene was far," Tamsin replied with a scoff.

"Why didn't you take the wolf with you to sniff something out?"

"It's my case," Tamsin sighed, "well technically mine and yours, what is the lead you found?"

"Well a friend of mine also knew Mark and Ariana. He had been with them that night and when they were dragged off, as well." Tamsin raised her brow. "He's in hiding, figured that the killer would be after him; though he didn't get a good look, he knows that the killer isn't a shifter."

"So what the fuck is he then?"

"An Encantado."

"Why would an Encantado be after them?"

"How the fuck should I know? When you find the bitch, ask. Look, there are two Encantados in the area here and I was waiting for your ass to get back before I went in alone. I may be a Valkyrie, but Encantados are bitches to kill. The one we are looking for is male though, so that slims it down."

"Well let's get going then."

"Hold up! This Encantado is an Elder and that's why I was waiting for your bitch ass. If we're going up against an Elder, we have to be equipped."

"I have a few daggers in the Mustang," Tamsin smirked.

"Mustang?"

"I took Bo's car and a few weapons just in case, as always."

"Why?"

"Athena is going to pack a few things from the house, sell it, then go look for a new place today."

**Acacia shook her head, "Alright bitch, we still have to wait till sunset anyway, so have a few beers and relax before we have to go and kick some Encantado's ass." **


End file.
